The Battle Between Vany and Setnyo
by Setnyo
Summary: It's a battle between Vany and Setnyo. People from differant anime/mangas apear. It's just funny.


Once again, for no good reason Vany (God) and Setnyo (Satan) decided to meet at a park. You may wonder why God and Satan would meet anywhere at all. Well I don't know. You can ask them if you want, but they don't like you. In fact they are slapping themselves right now for even making you in the first place. Anyway. This time they decided to meet at the Sandman Park, in Stockton California. Really, out of all the places in Stockton they could have chosen some place where they would be the only two there, like the library or something. But nope.  
  
"Hey" said Vany with her wonderful 'starting-of-conversations-woo-hoo' tone.  
  
"Yo" said Setnyo as they shook hands. "I guess we should get started then".  
  
"Yup" agreed Vany as the two backed up a bit and dusted off their clothes. Out of no where came an Earth-shattering "Oh my fucking god...shut the bloody hell up!"  
  
"Go to hell" ordered Set-chan  
  
"I cant I need to rule heaven, I know, we can switch jobs for a day!"  
  
Setnyo ties to blow off her head with a blue fire ball but Vany teleports and the fireball misses, she is blinded by smoke and misses the branch that she was trying to land on. Setnyo starts screaming and all Vany's hair falls off. A cloud appears above her head and it grows back. Vany starts to sing and Setnyo grow flowers for hair. The flowers die instantly and hair grows back in a brighter red.  
  
"What the hell?" Vany asked as Setnyo throws more fire balls at her and she eats them all. In a few seconds Setnyo starts to laugh evilly as Vany gets gas. She (of course) gets angry at this and spits out kamikaze ghosts that look just like her. They start throwing themselves at Setnyo, where they explode. As the dust clears and Setnyo is seen standing there playing poker with the ghosts, "huh oh yeah...we were fighting huh?"  
  
Vany turns into female Saiyan, and Setnyo turns into Buu With one look at Set-Buu Vany screeches "OOOHHHH!!! Pink cuteness!!!" Setnyo's eye twitches at the high-pitched squeals. V6 appears from nowhere and smile with so much damn cuteness.  
  
Setnyo turns back and shoots v6 members "HAHA!" Vany revives V6 with the powers that come with being god but Setnyo blows them up again.  
  
"GO TO HELL SATIN!" Vany yells.  
  
Set-chan throws light beams at Vany. "Die god!"  
  
" IM MELTING!!!" she yells but then she forms back together.  
  
"Grr damn not being able to die!"  
  
Vany sees supreme Kai (before he fused w/ the ugly guy) and throws him a fusing earring. "Come with me to heaven my angel!!!"  
  
Set-chan turns into Ryoga and falls to the ground. "DAMN THIS BODY!" she yells as she turns back to herself.  
  
" EEKKKKK!!!! CUTENESS!!" a high pitch squeal came from Vany.  
  
Setnyo turns back to Ryoga after noticing the advantage. Kai puts on earring and while Vany tries runs to Ryoga, but it holds her back so she runs in place like she's in a hamster wheel.  
  
Setnyo turns back to herself and sees Kenshin and the kids. She fly's over to Kenshin and kisses him. "I maybe home late, kids I love you." She hugs them all and fly's back to fight. After looking at her run for a while Setnyo decided to blow off Vany's right side.  
  
" What the hell? 0_o" screams the half-god.  
  
" LALALALAL HA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SIDE LALALALALA!" Sings Set-chan with a happy look.  
  
" ...Im out of ideas for now"  
  
"I win then. Setnyo says as she quickly blows up universe and we are just left sitting in a big white nothing.  
  
"Well that was fun." "oh well...  
  
"Now we need something else to blow up...got any ideas? She realizes she just asked for an idea from Vany and falls quiet. Majin buu walks up  
  
"Wow...he really cant die, can he?" says Vany "how many times do we have to kill you?" And with that she sends him to heaven with all the kitties and puppies.  
  
"How about blowing up Buu?" suggests Setnyo.  
  
"No! He gets to love the kitties!!!...That sounded weird" Vany remarked quickly.  
  
"What kitties?" Setnyo asks as she looks around  
  
"He's in heaven you dolt!!!" Vany slaps Setnyo's head.  
  
"Oww! Damn! Okay then.." she forms a kitty in her hand and sets it un-fire  
  
" NNNOOO!!!" screeched Vany as Kuwabara appears and tries to kill Satan. Setnyo doesn't notice who it is and starts to glomp Kuwabara.  
  
".... Ewww!!!" yells Vany in disgust.  
  
"Oh crap I'm married!" Setnyo said as she started to get mad.  
  
"He's ugly!" Setnyo throws him in a toilet the appeared from nowhere  
  
"Yeah he is, but he likes kitties"  
  
That's all for now. I really don't know how you're reading this if the universe exploded. Oh well. 


End file.
